


Would you?

by laNill



Series: Writober2018 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tenderness, soft, writober2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill
Summary: «Vorresti?» Gli chiese Erwin con voce chiara, tenue. Il cuore tremò contro la gabbia esile del petto, in un brivido accorato di accettazione.«Sei matto,» sospirò Levi in un accenno di risata.Erwin scrollò le spalle, abbozzando un inchino. «Sì, me lo dicono spesso.» I suoi occhi si illuminarono di gioia. «Balla con me.»{ writober2018 di fanwriter.it | day1: Otp/Invito }





	Would you?

C’erano tre libri impilati alla sua destra, il fruscio rassicurante della penna e un tramonto slavato.  
C’era odore di liquirizia, di inchiostro e rotoli di pergamena; conforto che sapeva di abitudine, quiete preziosa e cara come lo era l’intimità.  
C’era anche il silenzio. C’era spesso – negli istanti ponderati di una riflessione, nella pausa tenue del confronto. Quello lungo prima di un bacio, quello soffice e sospeso della sola presenza come una promessa di vita.  
C’era stato anche quello, prima che il suono incerto di una chitarra vibrasse nei corridoi vuoti del quartier generale.  
Alzò lo sguardo dal foglio, Levi, mentre una ruga si disegnava nella fronte chiara.  
«Non sapevo qualcuno la sapesse suonare.»  
Il sorriso di Erwin fu una virgola storta che pendeva dolcemente.  
«Qualche nuova recluta, credo.»  
Le note si susseguivano in rapidi arpeggi, salite e discese pizzicate e saltate, rincorrendo la nota mancante solo per inseguirne un’altra. A Levi ricordavano le notti tutte uguali nei bassifondi, dove un ubriaco stonava una serenata, e le puttane intonavano una qualche canzone di un amore malato.  
«Non è male, ci sa fare.» Affermò Erwin, il fruscio della punta di china sul foglio ruvido come sottofondo. «Un pò lo invidio.»  
«E perché?»  
«Avrei voluto imparare a suonare uno strumento da giovane; è affascinante.»  
La melodia che suonavano le sue mani sulla sua pelle fremente all’ombra dei suoi respiri, durante la notte ad inghiottire ogni loro intimo segreto, gli risuonò nelle vene in un tremito che gli serrò il cuore. Erwin non aveva nulla da invidiare, pensò.  
«E’ una cosa come un’altra.» Opinò lui.  
Di nuovo silenzio. Un’inversione della melodia, note dolce-amare sembravano parlare di promesse, di un tempo dimenticato, dilatato in quel singolo momento.  
_Hear our singing hear our longing_  
We will go home across the mountains  
Aveva udito quella canzone già diverse volte, nella crepuscolo che precedeva una spedizione, negli occhi pieni di terrore e speranza dei soldati che la mormoravano a mezza voce come una preghiera.  
«Immodestamente posso dire, però, di essere un buon ballerino.» Parole che non sembravano avere alcun nesso logico con il suonare uno strumento; ma a quanto pareva non per Erwin.  
Levi levò lo sguardo dalle parole senza forma dei fascicoli tra le sue mani per posarlo sulla figura in piedi dell’uomo. Si era alzato, aggirato la scrivania e gli si era fatto di fronte. La mano era tesa, gli occhi come un cielo capovolto nel mare a richiamarlo in un invito.  
Aveva la calma rassicurante che avevano certe albe, la dolcezza di un sospiro di vento caldo ad inseguire i sogni, così nitidi da indurti a fare qualsiasi cosa.  
Levi avrebbe avuto molte cosa da poter dire, ribattendo in un brontolio affettato che sarebbe stato oltremodo imbarazzante oltre che terribile la sua assenza di precedenti nel ballo. Ma scelse il silenzio a qualsiasi negazione.  
«Vorresti?» Gli chiese Erwin con voce chiara, tenue. Il cuore tremò contro la gabbia esile del petto, in un brivido accorato di accettazione.  
«Sei matto,» sospirò Levi in un accenno di risata.  
Erwin scrollò le spalle, abbozzando un inchino. «Sì, me lo dicono spesso.» I suoi occhi si illuminarono di gioia. «Balla con me.»  
Il petto di Levi si gonfiò, sull’orlo di straripare. Alla fine si arrese, come faceva sempre con lui, sbuffando brevemente. La mano si pose nella sua, grande e calda e sicura, una stretta ferma e gentile a racchiuderla. Dolce fu quella del suo braccio attorno alla vita, assieme a quella intima e calda a fasciargli il cuore.  
Mossero i primi passi, un ondeggiare lento, mentre le note della melodia li avvolgeva. « _We will go home, we will go home. We will go home across the mountains._ » La voce calda di Erwin sgorgò da due labbra che trattenevano un sorriso ingenuo.  
Levi si tese, guardandolo stranito. Un fremito a fargli tremare il cuore. «Oh, ti prego, non questo!»  
«Non vuoi sentire le mie doti canore? Sono bravo anche in questo, sai?»  
«Di tutte le cose che puoi e sai fare, Erwin, il canto non è tra queste.»  
Erwin non demorse. Il tramonto gli accarezzava il viso tingendolo d'oro e cremisi.  
« _Land of sun and land of moonlight, land that gave us joy and sorrow-_ »  
«Smettila!» Aveva occhi così brillanti  
« _Land that gave us love and laughter._ »  
«Santi dei-» E le sue mani erano così calde a contatto con la sua pelle.  
« _We will go home, we will go home._ »  
Il movimento si era fatto lento, un accenno adagio del muoversi di due corpi, l'uno con l'altro, insieme, la presa sulla sua vita che diventava più dolce, intima, le mani unite che venivano portate al petto, tra i due.  
D'improvviso si sentì lo stomaco serrarsi in una morsa accorata, indolente, la tristezza ed il vuoto della perdita a premere contro gli occhi che nascose dietro la cortina scura dei capelli ed il suo chinarsi sulla spalla di lui.  
Erwin sfiorò le nocche della sua mano con le labbra in quel suo piegarsi con le spalle per raggiungerlo. La sua voce bassa come una promessa a sfiorargli l'orecchio, sancita con un bacio tiepido contro la tempia.  
« _We will go home across the mountains._ »


End file.
